karnathi_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
The Karnathi Pantheon, also referred to as Eldione's Court, is an ever-changing area of study. As scholars and priests uncover more about the Legend of Creation, and find tucked away bits of divine lore, the pantheon expands and so does the view of each individual God. Regions may have specific variations in styles of worship or even the attitude towards The Ten, but they mostly differ in what minor deities are acknowledged. Major Deities The ten most widely worshiped deities are known as the Ten, the Anointed Ones and the Graced. They are present as the High Gods in the majority of Karnath - with Esterwyn having their own version of the pantheon that is, by and large, the same but switches some deities out for more relevant ones to their lifestyle. Although she is part of the Ten, Eldione is considered above them all - as she is their creator as much as she is the Creator of mortalkind. Eldione Goddess of Life and Death Epithets: the Elder God, the First One, the Creator, the Mother, the Kindly One Symbols: Lotuses, Phoenix, Dragons, a single massive tree (think Yggdrasil) Colors: Green and Blue Domain: Life, Death Eldione is the eldest of the Gods - she created the planet, the grass and trees, the sun and moon, the seas and all the animals and humans that roamed it. From her came all life and to her all life returns. Her current High Priestess is Arasinya Silverwood of the Edge. Worship: If you are a devotee of Eldione you gain proficiency in any one skill of your choice, and once per long rest you may use your action to pray to her for intervention, make your request - be it for healing or bringing wrath upon your foes. When you roll the higher you roll the more powerful the spell she’ll give you. If you roll a 1 she’s too busy to take your call right now. Emjir God of Funerals and the Unwell Epithets: the Cold One, the Solemn God Symbols: Funerary clothes and coffin-tapestries, bats and coyotes. Colors: Silver and Black Domain: Knowledge, Grave Emjir is a solemn God that stands neutral in the struggles of the mortals, his only duty is to watch over the transition of a soul from life to death. He is often referred to as Eldione's Second, or in some traditions - Eldione's First. He would carry the beings she created and set free back to her side once their time came, to the mortals he gave a means of respecting their dead. He is also believed to be the keeper of the history of mortals, tending to archives which hold the records of their lives. Worship: If you are a devotee of Emjir you are proficient in arcana, and once per long rest you may cast speak with dead. Qasoi God of War, Combat and the Military Epithets: the Vehement One, the Bloodied One, the Baleful God, Lord of Blades....The Foul One (Evunasi/Ester tradition only) Symbols: Blood, wolves, he is usually depicted with an ax or a sword - rarely a spear or bow. Colors: Red and Silver Domain: War, Forge Qasoi is a vicious and ambitious God. Headstrong and gungho. He walks head first into bloodbaths and encourages his priests to do the same - warriors pray to him before battle and the military venerates him with glee. He is a cruel God, and is known for his rape of Miora along with many mortal women as well as his punishment by Emjir and Tovrin. The Evunasi/Ester refuse to worship him, and instead worship his son Hitarius. Worship: If you are a devotee of Qasoi you are proficient in intimidation, and once per long rest you gain advantage on any attack rolls for an hour unless you: are knocked unconscious, must roll with disadvantage in which case the blessing merely cancels it out, take a short rest . Vivna Goddess of Love, Sex, Marriage, Pleasure, Mothers and Children. Epithets: The Salacious One, the All-Lover, the Heavenly Symbols: Lilies, doves, unicorns, as well as magnolia trees. Colors: Pink, red, black. Domain: Trickery, Protection Vivna is a licentious and capricious God but ultimately a kind one. She encourages feelings of love and desire without discrimination, but may evoke obsession, infatuation and even hysteria. She is the patron of sex workers, mothers and orphans protecting them from harm. All of her temples function as orphanages as well as places of worship. Her priests excel at divining emotions and intent, and are known to be exceptional sexual partners. Worship: If you are a devotee of Vivna you are proficient in persuasion, and once per long rest you may cast dominate person. Agrasil God of the Ostracized Epithets: the Mournful, Peacemaker, the Loyal One Symbols: White ribbons, white cloak, a single coin, snakes. Colors: White and Grey Domain: Protection, Light Agrasil is depicted in varying ways, as he is a deity of the people. Many see him as a powerful protector, benevolent and generous. Others will describe him as a modest deity, one that is kind and will listen to all those who ask for his attention or aid. He is said to protect the downtrodden and offers salvation through piety. His priests are forbidden from doing any harm unless it is to protect another and must willingly give even their last shred of clothing or their last coin if someone is in need. In return they have protective magic and warding abilities beyond compare. Many paladins also flock to Agrasil, serving in his name to bring good to the world and aid those who need it. Worship: If you are a devotee of Agrasil you are proficient in insight, once per long rest you may cast death ward. Ekius God of Music, Revelry, Poetry, Wine and Merriment Epithets: The Musician, the Giver of Joy, Master of Ceremonies, the Frenzied One Symbols: Roses, Musical instruments - especially the lyre and flutes, goats, Colors: Crimson and Gold Domain: Trickery, Arcana Ekius is a jovial God, who is known to give his gifts quite freely and is not hard to please. He embodies all that brings revelry and joy, and all festivals that involve mischief and merrymaking are in his honor. He is the patron to all artists and their art is quite often seen as his blessing, guiding their practice and betterment of their chosen art. It is more frequent that bards will dedicate themselves to Ekius, but he does have priests. They are the bringers of joy and well being, often present to bring Ekius' blessings to parties and get-togethers. Worship: If you are a devotee of Ekius you are proficient in performance, and once per long rest you may cast glyph of warding. Okone Goddess of Thieves, Travelers and Criminals Epithets: The Wily One, the Pretender, the Guile One Symbols: Foxes, walking stick, loon, panthers Colors: Black and dark grays and blues. Domain: Grave, Trickery Okone dwells in the crossroads and shadows - assassins, thieves, runaways and shady figures pray to her for guidance. She is secretive and elusive, and rarely answers the prayers of her followers but when she does they receive clarity beyond any. Poisons, illusions and dexterous fingers (though Vivna would those are her blessing) are all gifts of the guileful Goddess. The worship of Okone is rarely organised, with the exception of the temple in Cita's Arches where she has the only anointed priests. Criminals, charlatans or other shady figures will build shrines to her in the most unusual places and sometimes find themselves blessed by divine abilities in return. Worship: If you are a devotee of Okone you are proficient in stealth, and once per long rest you may cast greater invisibility. Cita Goddess of Wisdom, Education, Strategy and the Arts - protector of virgin women and female warriors as well. Epithets: The One Who Knows, the Mighty, The Wool-Spinner, The Wise and Gray-Eyed, the Venerable, the Righteous, the Ever-Maiden Symbols: the spear, owls, scrolls and quills, the hippocervus, loom Colors: Silver and Grey Domain: Knowledge, War Cita protects educational institutions and is a patron of scholars and those who seek knowledge. She was known to have been even more beautiful than Vivna but disfigured herself to discourage Qasoi who kept pursuing her for her beauty. She is the patron of inventors, smiths and those who further the abilities of men through clever use of knowledge. She is also a war goddess, particularly of strategy. Worship: If you are a devotee of Cita you are proficient in investigation checks, and once per long rest may roll for advantage on any intelligence based check. Tovrin God of Civilization, Society, Justice and Civil Order Epithets: The Justicar, the Equitable One, He Who Weighs the Scales Colors: Black, Gray, White Domains: Knowledge, Order Symbols: Scales, Blindfold, Sparrows Tovrin is often equated to Emjir in his demeanor, solemn and unbiased, and almost always depicted as blind. He is the epitome of justice and order, said to have a hand in resolving disputes in the divine realms and the mortal one. He works closely with Cita and is responsible for civil society and order, he is the patron of lawmen, guards and executioners who pray to him that they don't make misguided decisions. Tovrin also guides tinkerers and inventors who aid the growth of civilisation. His priests have a strong intuition and can occasionally have premonitions of the future and past when they touch an object or person. They often sit in during trials are judgments. Worship: If you are a devotee of Tovrin you are proficient in perception once per long rest you may cast magic circle. Jyrsoi Goddess of Plenty, the Harvest a'nd the Seasons' Epithets: The Fruit-Bringer, the Maiden, the Mild One Symbols: Grain, the cornucopia, mules and oxen, sickle Colors: Brown and Black Domain: Nature, Light Originally a very minor goddess who through devout worship gained fame and notoriety. She brings good harvest or poor - and is responsible for the wheel of the year as well as the weather to some degree. Though ultimately Eldione has final say, Jyrsoi is less preoccupied with the tasks of being an Elder God and can more freely involve herself with humans. Worship: If you are a devotee of Jyrsoi you are proficient in nature, once per long rest you may cast heroes feast. Minor Deities Kantira Goddess of Mercy Wife to Emjir, Kantira was born of an act of mortal kindness on a battlefield a very long time ago. She is clemency - she forgives sinners if they repent, and sometimes if they don't. Benevolent and all-loving. She is said to be the mother of Shogalyt by her husband Emjir. Domain: Light, Protection Worship: If you are a devotee of Kantira, you are proficient in insight, and once per long rest you may, as an action, call upon her mercy to ‘cast’ calm emotions - however this ability works on non-humanoid creatures as well as humanoid. Wisdom is your modifier. Nhamasahal God of Time and History He is sometimes the father of Jyrsoi - and represents the passing of time and is the patron of historians. He was said to have been created by Eldione when Cita’s questions grew tiresome. Nhamasahal bore all her knowledge of time; future and past and present… and was willing to spend centuries communing with Cita over what she wished to know. Domain: Knowledge, Order Worship: If you are a devotee of Nhamasahal you are proficient in history, and once per long rest you may cast Foresight. The Lady of Wild Things Goddess of the Hunt and Wild She was one of the eldest gods - created near the beginning by Eldione to travel and commune with nature, and she found she liked that. She does not interact with mortals much anymore, but in the beginning she taught them to hunt, how to use an animal, how to identify plants and survive. As such she is highly venerated by the People of Esterwyn, one of their major Pantheon, and those who live away from civilization, but she has no temples or shrines in her name and her true name has long since been forgotten. Domain: Nature, Tempest Worship: If you are a devotee of the Lady you are proficient in nature, and once per long rest you may cast conjure woodland creature. Miora Goddess of Misfortune and Misery - patron of rape survivors and punisher of rapists. A relatively obscure goddess with a devout and secretive cult - she is depicted as always weeping and when she in mentioned it is usually only as the mother of Hitarius through her violation by Qasoi. Her cult is known to hunt down and kill rapists and initiate rape survivors into their ranks, they also murder those who evade justice. Domain: Grave, Arcana Worship: If you are a devotee of Miora you are proficient in arcana, and once per long rest you may cast spirit guardians. Hitarius God of Fury and Torture The son of Qasoi and Miora, he is a vicious warlike God who represents fighting against established systems and those stronger than yourself. He loathes his father for what he did to his mother. In the Evunasi/Ester tradition he replaces Qasoi as a member of the Anointed Ones. Domain: War, Knowledge Worship: If you are a devotee of Hitarius you are proficient in acrobatics, and once per long rest you may roll with advantage on any physical activity for an hour. Aeyar God of Water One of the eldest gods - created near the beginning by Eldione to look after the oceans, lakes and streams. He is temperamental and moody and it shows in how quick the seas change. He is prayed to by sailors and is said to bring the fish to their nets. He is worshiped as one of the Anointed Ones in Evunasi tradition. He is said to be the husband of Domain: Nature, Tempest Worship: If you are a devotee of Aeyar you are proficient in nature, and once per long rest you may cast control water. Rillu Goddess of Animal Husbandry A minor goddess in Norley worshiped by those who tend animals, she is said to have taught people how to tame and domesticate all the animals that are frequently used - horses, pigs, cows, dogs. Domain: Nature, Knowledge Worship: If you are devotee of Rillu you are proficient in animal handling, and once per long rest you may cast conjure animal. Shogalyt God of Blood and Heritage, also Esterwyn history, marriages and the clan system. A minor god in Esterwyn - he taught their shamans how to keep track of lineage and the art of blood rituals (important for marriage ceremonies). He is also a god of storytelling as all Esterwyn history and traditions are oral. He is said to be the son of Emjir and Kantira who stayed with the Evunasi for many years in order to teach them how to properly honor the Lived Ones. Domain: Grave, Arcana Worship: If you are a devotee of Shogalyt you are proficient in history, and once per long rest you may cast holy aura. Hephiosse God of the Hearth and Home A minor God in the Edge who is said to live in every fire kept - citizens put small statuettes of him to invoke his protection of their home Domain: Order, Light Worship: If you are a devotee of Hephiosse you are proficient in perception, and once per long rest you may cast create food or water. Vyziet Goddess of Health, Sanitation and Medicine A minor goddess in the Edge who taught their doctors how to save patients more effectively - and gave them the knowledge to advance their practice and applications of medicine. Even to refine herbs into their more potent components as pharmaceuticals. She is believed to be a daughter of Cita.. Domain: Protection, Knowledge Worship: If you are a devotee of Vyziet you are proficient in medicine, and once per long rest you may cast revivify. Ersi Goddess of Insanity, Mental Health, and Duality Domain: Grave, Protection A goddess who represents both aiding the mentally ill and harming people, she is the epitome of a duality. People invoke her to ward off stress and tension and also to bring havoc upon their enemies. Worship: If you are a devotee of Ersi you are proficient in investigation, and once per long rest you may ‘cast’ Blight. The Trickster God(?) of Choice and Decision Symbol: Mask Whoever they were is lost to history, now only a strange cult remains that is trying to pick up the pieces of its destroyed clergy. There is a decrepit temple in Pryveth that has become overgrown and dangerous - inhabited by many monsters. The local lords have petitioned the Lord and Lady of the Masquerade to have it destroyed by have always been refused. Domain: Trickery, Knowledge Worship: If you are a devotee of the Trickster you are proficient in deception, and once per long rest you may polymorph.' ' Kyrria Goddess of Sovereignty Epithets: The Kingmaker She was, historically, a much more important deity. Her influence waned over the centuries and her true purpose has been lost to modern Karnathi society - she is associated with the Star Elves. Domain: Forge, Arcana Worship: Being a devotee of Kyrria makes you proficient in arcana, and once per long rest you may cast divination. Inaintet She Who Destroys, Eldione's Rage, Wrath of Eldione Worshiped almost exclusively by dragon cultists - Inaintet is believed to be the mother of the dragonbirds by the Phoenix. She was fierce and rewarded strength, wise and rewarded persistence. She was sent down to raze Karnath when the people slighted Eldione, Lys eventually slayed her and she ascended back to Eldione's side. She came again in the time of King Leon Lockwood and was slain then as well but didn't ascend. Her bones were collected and turned into a temple deep in the mountains of the Weeping Spine. Domain: War, Nature Worship: If you are a devotee of Inaintet you are proficient in intimidation, and once per long rest you may ‘cast’ dominate beast. The Phoenix She Who Delivers, The Bringer of Rebirth, Eldione's Remorse One of Eldione's Avatars. She came down after Inaintet would rage and rejuvenate the land - sprout plants from the ashes and encourage new growth. She is currently trapped in the body of Arasinya Silverwood on a mission to rescue Inaintet. Domain: Light, Tempest Worship: If you are a devotee of the Phoenix you are proficient in nature, and once per long rest you may cast wall of light. Lys Priestess of Eldione, Goddess of the Clergy and Faith Domain: Life, Protection A historical figure of great renown, the first High Priestess of Eldione she is more or less responsible for how all the Karnathi Gods are worshiped today. Solidifying the religion and expanding its influence across the continent. Little is known about her life, as it is shrouded in legend - but she is considered a Goddess by many. Worship: If you are a devotee of Lys you are proficient in religion, and once per long rest you may ‘cast’ mass healing word. Saint Chelone of Paleah Goddess of Noble Sacrifice, Patron Saint of Paleah Domain: Grave, War Another historical figure of renown, a noblewoman from Paleah - she was historically known to be the first wife of King Leon Lockwood of Norley before he killed her. This caused the divide between the people of Paleah and Norley. She was never officially included into the pantheon at large but the Palish consider her a Goddess and she had a shrine dedicated to her in Paleah and several Priests who tended it and were granted powers. You must be Palish to be a worshiper of Saint Chelone. Worship: If you are a devotee of Saint Chelone you are proficient in history, and once per long rest you may ‘cast’ lesser restoration. Other Faiths Jkata Domain: Life, Death The God of most of the surviving Wood Elf clans, faith in him goes largely unstudied and is very obscure - the Wood Elves don't pray to him but do leave offerings when they believe he has shown them guidance; often in small and obscure ways. He is said to be an incorporeal force of nature, like the tide and the breeze and the cycles of the season all in one. He is everything and nothing all at once. Worship: You can only be a devotee of Jkata if you are a Wood Elf, it gives you proficiency in survival. Once per long rest you may 'cast' commune with nature. The Fated Domain: Order, War, Knowledge A burgeoning religion - women are excluded from joining its ranks. Despite the fact it's such a small faith they seem to have an abundance of coin and their temples in Jyrsoi's Retreat, Prim, Dearnow, Solitude Shores,and Eolura Lielle are massive, sprawling complexes of gilded beauty. They preach that worship of Eldione's Court is too tempestuous and for true growth and posterity they need a solid hand to guide them, to correct the wily freedoms Eldione has granted by solidifying fate for everyone. Worship of the Fated can be practiced by any gender, though men seem to get the most out of it. You're more likely to stumble upon riches and has proficiency in persuasion and intimidation. Once per long rest you may cast maddening darkness. Patrons The Queen of Whispers (Archfey) An ancient inhabitant of Edrilyra, she is most benevolent. The Dark Empyrean (Great Old One) A completely erratic and unknowable entity who inhabits Aukidian, the Plane of Madness, and they are quite insane. Urs'ati (Fiend) The fabled Beast who destroyed the homeland of the Sun Elves, little is known about them besides the fact they wiped out an entire continent and only a handful of Sun Elves, and other races, managed to escape the cataclysmic event. Nobody has ever ventured back to Solasi and returned to tell the tale, likely immediately wiped out by Urs'ati. Category:Gods